It Was Only Just A Dream
by sundayxmorningx
Summary: Kendall has been having dreams about a girl with a lovely smile and pretty brunette hair. *Part of the Semi Official BTR One Shot Day 2013


**A/N: I still don't own Big Time Rush. Heh. Anyway, I'm here participating in the "Semi Official One Shot Day 2013"! It sounds like a fun idea and I'm more than happy to contribute. My last story was about Logan and Camille so now I'm switching it to Kendall and Camille. Can you believe I still have a soft spot for them? Anyway, enough of my rambling.**

* * *

_Despite them occupying the open air and the sound of the waves rushed beside them, her laugh was the only thing he could hear._

"_Kendall!" she playfully chastised him as she continued to run._

"_You threw chips at me," his tone was angry but his smile revealed otherwise._

_She just laughed harder as her pace slowed down. He used that as an advantage and took longer strides towards her. Kendall barely managed to grab her waist and started to tickle her. She shrieked at his actions._

"_That's what you get for wasting perfectly good chips," he explained to her._

_Camille tried to steady her breathing, "Ok ok, I'm sorry."_

_They were now facing each other. He looked at her, surprised at their height difference. She glanced at the ocean before focusing on him. _

"_Hi," she whispered._

"_Hi," he said quietly. _

"_Is there anything I can do to make up for throwing chips at you?" she asked, "Like buy you more chips."_

"_Actually, I can think of something else," his voice was barely audible._

_Camille smiled, getting on her tiptoes to reach him. Kendall leaned down and tilted his head._

"No! You wake him up!"

Kendall opened his eyes and realized he was in bed, in his room – not the beach – with the guys yelling – not Camille laughing. Slowly, he got up.

"Forget it guys, he's awake," James' voice boomed.

"Dude, it's not like you to be the last one to wake up," Carlos looked at him.

Logan nodded, "Yeah, we have to meet Gustavo in an hour."

They all looked at him with curiosity.

"I guess I was just really tired," Kendall said lamely.

"Or maybe you were dreaming about Jo," James wiggled his eyebrows, "You did have a goofy grin on your face."

Carlos scrunched up his nose, "I hope it was a PG dream. I do share a room with the guy."

All the boys made a face before leaving the room to let Kendall get ready.

* * *

"_We have to," he said between her lips, "We have to stop this."_

_She pulled back, "Wait what?"_

_Kendall took a deep breath, "You're with Logan."_

_Camille looked confused, "Who?"_

_He started to look around – he was in a living room and he's not sure why, but he had a strong feeling that it was his own living room. In his own apartment. The sunlight was peeking through the windows indicating that it was daytime. _

_She continued to look at him, "Are you ok?"_

"_I don't know," he answered truthfully._

"_I can think of something that will help you feel better," a shy smile appeared on her face._

_He softly laughed before her lips met his._

Kendall almost fell out of his chair, tearing him away from the dream. He jolted awake and was met with a pair of eyes.

"Are you sick?" Katie asked.

"What? No," Kendall immediately defended himself, "It's not like I'm purposely thinking about –"

She put her hands up, "Chill, big brother. I meant, do you have a fever? You were slightly sweating."

He sighed in relief, "I'm fine. Everything… is… fine."

Katie didn't look convinced but decided to confront him another time. She simply shrugged and left him to his thoughts. Kendall grabbed a water bottle and tried to process the past two dreams.

* * *

Thankfully the boys got a few days off to relax and Kendall did his best to avoid Logan. His dreams were still filled with his best friend's girlfriend – who also happens to be his girlfriend's best friend – and even though he technically wasn't doing anything wrong, he still felt extremely guilty.

"Hey."

The voice made Kendall jump. He turned around to see James smirk.

"Sorry dude, you seem to be on edge lately," he observed.

Kendall stammered, "Y-yeah, I'm just a bit nervous about… Coming out with the new album and all… A lot of pressure."

James shrugged, "I kind of am, too. But our last two albums have done well and I think we're growing as singers. We definitely have a lot to write about."

"What do you mean?" the dirty blonde quickly asked in concern.

"I mean, world tours, girl drama, missing home – both Minnesota and the Palmwoods, and girl drama," James gave him a sideway smile.

Kendall huffed, "Not everything is about girls."

The tall brunette laughed, "Sure sure."

The two friends started to walk into the lobby of the Palmwoods, where they met up with Carlos and Logan, and two female figures. Kendall tried to suppress a look of surprise. He looked at Jo first, who had a bright smile on her face. He quickly looked at Camille, who seemed to avoid his eyes and kept her attention on Carlos and his story.

Jo walked up to him, "Hey. I hope you didn't miss me too much."

Kendall gave her a tight smile and leaned in to kiss her cheek. She just continued to smile.

"Well now that my superstar girlfriend is back from San Francisco, what do you say we all go out?" Logan suggested.

Camille laughed nervously, "I'm hardly a superstar. I just filmed a pilot for a new tv show that hopefully gets picked up."

Logan gently squeezed her, "I'm sure it will."

Kendall looked away and cleared his throat, "So what's the plan?"

"How about the beach?" Carlos asked.

"The beach?!" both Camille and Kendall exclaimed. They looked at each other in shock before quickly looking away.

Carlos looked at them funny, "Yeah, I mean we do live in Los Angeles where it's always beach weather. Let's go!"

Jo nodded in agreement, "I like it. While visiting Camille in San Francisco was nice, I do miss the sunny weather."

Carlos, with the help of James, started talk and update Jo on all the things she had missed. Logan and Kendall helped Camille with her luggage. Realizing that she misplaced her keys, Camille had to dig through the luggage Kendall was holding.

"I'll hold the elevator," Logan told them.

The two of them avoided eye contact and remained silent during the search. Once she found the keys, she quickly glanced at him and smiled. He returned the gesture and the two immediately looked away. She cleared her throat as she zipped up her luggage.

"Did you have the same – I've had these drea –" Camille paused, "Actually it's nothing. Forget I mentioned it."

She picked up her carry-on bag and was greeted with Kendall towering over him. The situation was eerily familiar.

He spoke up, "I think I also – I mean the past few nights, my dre –"

He lost the ability to speak as she looked up at him with realization etched in her eyes.

They had the same dream?

Well, this could get awkward.

* * *

**A/N: I feel like I'm running out of ideas on location... I either send them to the beach or the coffee shop. Haha. But I guess that's what I do with my friends. Or school, or their houses. I'll try to be more creative the next time around. Anyway, please leave a review and tell me what you thought of the story. Thank you!**


End file.
